Windsweeper (Earth-7045)
Neatness is an admirable quality in any creature. Windsweeper admires it very much. Head of Cybertronian sanitation, he dislikes being called a fancy garbage bot, but he loves to keep the world clean and pure, free of litter and stains. Litter and stains and slimy drippy oil spots and grubby rusty things, ugh. They make him feel itchy and dirty all over. Itchy and dirty. He hates the lazy litterbots who leave them behind. He hates them worst when they throw garbage at him and he has to scrub, scrub, scrub himself until he feels clean again. As bad as Cybertron would be if he didn't constantly lock up oil-drippers and litterbugs in deep and dark (but clean) dungeons, other planets are far worse, covered in dirt, with the clean, blank sky full of disgusting clouds and birds and flying kites, and everything simply alive with creepy, crawly bugs. They give him the shakes, so he has to burn them and kill them dead, dead, dead with fire, pure, clean fire. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Skilled Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Expert Janitor' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Windsweeper's overbearing attitude breeds resentment among the airborne Decepticons he harasses. *Is the Waspinator of the Decepticons, always sustaining near-fatal injuries in combat through some form of bad luck. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Wing-mounted laser cannons': can be used in robot mode. *'Jet mode missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Iacon (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Triggercons (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters